


Swing The Cage Doors Wide

by Nickidemus



Category: Dorian Gray (2009)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 02:31:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/669220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickidemus/pseuds/Nickidemus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dorian reveals just enough of himself to Emily to tantalize.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swing The Cage Doors Wide

Emily lay in their lush bed with her head propped on her hand, simply watching him. He was beautiful in that way which made him beautiful to everyone. She saw many more than herself looking, and his self-awareness of this fact could seem either horrifically egotistical or bored depending on the day. Today, it was boredom she saw in his dark eyes.

“Does nothing excite?” she asked playfully.

“No,” Dorian sighed. “Hardly.” He glanced at her. “Does something excite you? I’d like to know if it does.”

“Well, I admit that I’m not nearly as jaded as some,” she laughed lightly. “I just hope that wan glance doesn’t mean I no longer excite along with the rest of the world.”

“You’re the one thing that does,” he assured her, and while he meant these words, his heart didn’t sound entirely in it. “It isn’t you.”

“Then what is it?” she asked and touched his hand.

“It’s a life spent in over-stimulation,” he explained. “I’ve had many experiences, and many have had me.” He caught her smirking at the double entendre. “Though I’ve yet to come across a woman as enlightened as you. Perhaps it’s the source. Your father.”

She rolled her eyes with a mischievous demeanor. “And what of me is enlightened exactly? No, really. You’ve known… many women. I’ve gathered that. How do I outdo them in your eyes?”

“In order to answer that, I’d have to reveal some… things I’ve done that would surely color your opinion of me,” Dorian chuckled.

“I insist,” she said, leveling her eyes with his.

He took a deep breath. “I’ve found women come in two categories with the same ends. The first, gasping and embarrassed and scandalized, then stupendously wet. The second, willing and wanton and wallowing, then stupendously wet. And seeing as both react the same way, are in no way any challenge, I find myself bemoaning them more than enjoying these days. I’ve taken and given, pushed and pulled…” He glanced at her again. “Forced. I’ve found myself wanting on every occasion.”

“So what am I?” she asked, and her face showed her fascination. The subject was dark, his telling of it even more so, but her expression was one of cautious awe.

It took him a long beat to think of a word that would say it. “Yourself,” he finally surmised. “You are no more or less than yourself.”

Emily’s face transformed into that of a woman whose heart had been touched, and Dorian was now the one to be awed, that he had the capability in his dark heart to do that to her.

She was in her nightgown still, and he knew somehow it wasn’t modesty that kept her in this habit but some strange comfort she took in fabric on her skin. Maybe even a deeper sensuality toward it than nudity could afford. He loved her for being complicated, for giving him need to think of her reasons, her workings. And he dragged her toward him by her legs where they peeked beneath the gown, then swept it up and over her head, sending her giggling. And it wasn’t insipid or too naughty, that sound. It was simply delighted, and therefore delighted him.

Dorian’s body felt sleek under her hands, strong and yet soft in the right places, ambiguous as everything about him was. His hair was a dark curtain that just obscured his face as he devoured the pale mounds of her breasts. He was skilled in this, and at times, it made her feel unmatched. She was no maiden, she wore no chastity belt, but while most men had experience, she doubted they could match Dorian. And he knew tricks of tongue and hand and his swelling privates that she’d not known before him.

More than anything, he knew to take his time and savor. He knew that every moment was precious. Whether this was because he’d spent so many uncherished or because he’d found the wherewithal to care enough with her, she couldn’t say. But he lingered at her breasts until she was nearly weeping from the ache. Then he moved down between her legs and feasted there. She shook and ended once, but this didn’t satisfy him. He wanted to feel that again, against his open and exploring mouth. So she came a second time, trembling and begging for him to enter her, afraid he would exhaust her before he could end it properly.

Dorian sat up with her legs open and in the air, clutching the broad headboard behind her. His eyes were a promise that he would fulfill her like this so long as he lived, and he thrust his length deeply into her. She arched and choked on her cries, and Dorian didn’t give her even a moment to catch her breath, pounding relentlessly between her legs and watching her tense body rock and bounce beneath him. Her hands came at him like claws, running along his pale skin, leaving pink and red marks that disappeared almost immediately, and she was too delirious to question why they did.

Her third climax she was sure would be her last for the night as it was utterly devastating. She was making a mess of their bed beneath her and of him, bucking and begging for his release inside her. His timing was so perfect as to be astonishing, and he emptied only a few beats behind her orgasm. His face was resplendent in its calm finish; his perfect lips pouting, eyelids fluttering, head tossed back. She’d never seen anyone reach their end as if they were tasting the perfect glass of wine, but Dorian did.

He adjusted them so that he was at her back, curled around her with his face pressed into her hair. One hand cupped her breast as he began to drift, but he managed to purr in her ear, “let’s not speak of the past. Let’s leave it to where it belongs as often as we can. Some doors… should stay locked.”


End file.
